


Fish Food

by orphan_account



Series: Fish Food [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bulimia, Depression, Eating Disorders, High ☆ Speed!, M/M, Neglectment/Abandonment, Rin never lost against Haruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To say that Sousuke was mad would be an understatement. His best friend, his only friend, was a boy of little praise. So when he seemed someone relay-worthy, he had to meet him. Yet when Rin's golden boy places last, he knows something must be up. But does he really want to get into something much more darker then he thought.





	1. Step 1: Pick Out Your Dish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Hope you enjoy this slightly depressing story, and don't forget to say hello to the lovely Ruma.

**Sousuke**

     I can barely control my anger as I shake the dripping water out of my hair. How dare he mock Rin's adoration for him, how dare me mock me? The much smaller boy seems so out of breath, how could this be the same person Rin was fawning over in his letter? Did he deliberately loose against everyone, just to see how mad it would make me, just to prove that I wasn't worth his time? Why did he lose, and even more so seem like he was about to pass out? The way he took deep breaths like he was a fish out of water, it was pathetic. Or, at least that's what I think the deep emotion I am feeling right now is.

     The congratulations of my victory sound bitter and unwelcome, because it wasn't deserved of my self to hear them. I crudely push through the crowd, using my abnormal height for my age to good use, bulldozing anyone dumb enough to stay put. I am going to find Haruka Nanase, and I am going to challenge him to a real match, one where I can see if Rin out his faith in the right person or not.

     I look around the parking lot to see him sitting alongside the giant mass of their backstroke swimmer. The bulkier of the two seems a mixture of worried and uncomfortable, being next to the thinner, much thinner then normal, free swimmer. The younger boy is actually a lot thinner than what must be healthy, and the way those shorts leave way to much open space between his prominent hip bone and the material is almost cry able.

     Every tournament or even practice he has seen him leave he was wearing those exact shorts, yet they never seemed as large as they look today. I completely understand that some people didn't have enough money for extra swim suits or newer goggles, but that's not really the case here. Because the one's he always wears have a small, bleached dolphins looking figure in the hip bon- wait. Why do I know these things, have I been stalking the raven? Whatever, it doesn't matter how I have come into knowledge of these things, what matters is that the now alone boy in front of him, might have some excuses to his lousy performance. How do I even start the conversation, "Great weather we are having. Are you being starved?" No, that's just horrible, and- oh no he is walking away, is he walking home?

 _No self, I are not going to follow him. Self, what are your feet doing why are they walking in the same direction as Nanase? My house is in the other direction, my parents will be worried! Oh shoot my parents, I should text them something, maybe an excuse. Why do you need an excuse self_?

     After informing my mom I am sleeping over at a friends house, I continue my stalkin-erm... my walking along side Nanase. He is slowing down already, so we must be near his house right? However, he is continuously slowing down his already mediocre pace to a near zero, and there are no houses near enough to be rationally doing so. Even after taking a long break on a bench, he is still walking at a slow pace. We eventually go to his house, a more or less average house, clearly cheap due to its age and condition, yet a house nonetheless. Ok, you have stalked a complete stranger to his house, now what? I hide behind some convenient bushes and see him pick up a bag of food, the delicious smell wafting through the air. Looking the kitchen window, I stare in shock to see him out the food in an overstuffed fridge, which probably held home to over 20 bags, all having food probably spoiled by now.

     Why hasn't he been eating, if he has all that good food. My question gets it's answer as he gets almost all the bags in the fridge, and places them outside, and before long over 10 cats and even a few dogs had taken homage to the free food, sitting side by side their mortal enemies as though in a thanksgiving dinner. The frail looking boy comes out of his house once again, petting all the animals an equal amount, short, slender figures scratching behind ears with a soft motion. Ok, now is a good time to leave, before he sees me and things get even more awkward then they already are between us. I never even got to give him Rin's ridiculously cheesy letter, a backup plan to fuel his anger and motivate him.

     How do I get him to start eating again, there is no way I can back out of this now, I know too much to stay in the side lines any longer. Yet, the things I said to him, the disgust and poison I had flung upon him, definitely didn't help whatever he is going through. Alone, I might add, his parents are even relatives being no where in sight. Which was another thing that bothered me, because it is the guardians fault that he wasn't eating properly, where is child support when you need it?

     I really should be getting home, I can't stay inside these bushes for long. I might as well find somewhere to sleep tonight, I'm pretty sure I saw a patch of grass with a tent somewhere near bye. Staring up at the sky I can't falter the burning engine running inside my head, fueling my body for a much longer ride tonight then I had thought. This morning I had woken up thinking Nanase Haruka the scum of the earth, the reason why Rin begged and begged his parents to put him in some high class swimming class.

      From what I had heard, he only "Swam Free", he had refused to do a relay, and is still hesitant in doing such an action. However, he seemed perfectly happy, well as happy as he could be, at the last relay with Rin, or at least Rin said so. He looked _terrible_ , having a façade of fatigue, lack of sleep, and just an overall face of misery, unlike any emotion I had ever seen before. It was unsettling and produced a very strong, and very protective emotion inside me, despite my previous spout at him. I feel horrible for everything I said, but how do I even get to become friends with him, much less feel safe and welcome to talk about his small frame and even smaller waist?

     I don't know what to do in this situation, I doubt they have a, "Guide to Become Friends to Someone You Used to Hate," unless they do, which would be super convenient. An almost mute cough wakes me from my torrent of thoughts and I turn my head slightly to become face to face with the same person I was thinking about. "Speak of the Devil," escaped my lips before I could stop myself, and then I proceeded to make an even bigger fool of myself after over-apologizing. Rose hued, bagged and clearly tired, yet doeful eyes peer up at me, and before long we were sitting side-by-side on the beach just looking at the stars.

     It probably calms him down, I only assume that because it is having such an affect on me, in a surreal sort of manner. Looks like I hopefully don't need a book after all, but we still haven't uttered a word, so I shouldn't be too hopeful. I'm not sure how long we stay like this, just peering up into the inky starlight, with dabs and dots of splattered glitter, for have I had never seen such a clear sky, usually being blocked by other buildings or just not having the time nor effort to go outside. But the dampness of sand is not what is bothering me, but rather the dampness of Nanase's eye's upon my shirt, soaking it with actions I didn't think the other boy could even do, which was _crying._

It wasn't like I had never experienced someone crying, I was human after all, and everyone has experienced someone crying at least once in their lives. Yet the way the smaller boy was weeping, was so quiet and choked, it almost brought tears to my own eyes, and I didn't even know what he was entirely crying about. But that didn't stop me from comforting hi in any and every way possible, because that's how I was raised. We staying like this until the sun came up on the sea and he had sobbed himself into a unconsciousness.

    After easily carrying the still alarmingly lightweight boy, like seriously he had to be under 30kg, to his house to get _some_ sleep, a thin yet firm hand latched itself into my arm, and I fell into the same bed as Haruka. After struggling to not wake the raven haired boy, I gave up and submitted to the pull of sleep. Maybe I can even get him to eat in the morning, but that's not for hours, and all I can fathom to think about....is blue eyes surrounded by a oceans of red.

    


	2. What.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess this will also be on a hiatus then...

THIS ISN'T MY STORY.

 

HOW DID I GET HERE?

 

HALP.

 


End file.
